dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Pit VS Mewtwo
DarkPitVMewtwo.jpg|SSS42X2 Dark Pit vs Mewtwo.png|Peep4Life Dark Pit VS Mewtwo is SSS42X2's 32nd DBX and 2nd of Season 3. It features Dark Pit from the Kid Icarus franchise and Mewtwo of the Pokémon franchise. Description Kid Icarus VS Pokémon! This is no Smash Bros.! Which clone will end up with the game set in their hands? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Shinshu Plains - Ōkami) In a grassy field, a man with black wings walks past while holding a blue and silver bow, this was none other than Pit's Dark-Winged Doppelgänger, Dark Pit. He walks into a nearby cave, looking to take out his frustration on something. (Cue Cave - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) He keeps walking until he feels a dark presence. He then sees a dark figure and shoots a dark arrow at it. The figure is revealed to be Mewtwo, who simply swipes the arrow away. Mewtwo: You don't belong here. Leave now. Dart Pit: We'll see who really belongs here. Dark Pit aimed an arrow at Mewtwo. (Cue Victory Road - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Mewtwo: Well then, *charges energy* you've made your decision. DarkPitVMewtwo Fight.jpg|SSS42X2 Pitoo vs Mew2.png|Slantheman Phase: Infected Darkness! HERE WE GOOO! Dark Pit fires the arrow as he rushes to Mewtwo, but then Mewtwo swipes the arrow away and creates a barrier, guarding itself from Dark Pit's assault. Dark Pit then splits the Silver Bow in two, delivering a melee combo to Mewtwo before sending the Pokémon back with a roundhouse kick. Mewtwo used Double Team as the clone flies out of the cave, then fired multiple small Shadow Balls before teleporting behind Dark Pit and whacking him around with Psychic before smacking him with his tail. It then launched multiple Psycho Cuts, but Dark Pit reflects them back with the Guardian Orbitars, but Mewtwo pulls out its spoon and smacks Dark Pit in the back and sends him flying into a rocky pillar. Dark Pit then flies up in the air and takes out the Dark Pit Staff. Dark Pit: It's time! Mewtwo: So, the wings aren't just for show. Wait, what's he doing? Dark Pit charges the Dark Pit Staff and shoots a massive beam of energy which lands on Mewtwo, dealing critical damage. (Cut Music) Mewtwo then closes its eyes before opening them back with a helix-like picture in its eye. Outside the cave, many of the creatures all look at a beam of light above the cave. Dark Pit flies up and sees Mewtwo, but it looked a little bit different; it was Mega Mewtwo Y. (Cue Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic Mind - xi on) Mewtwo shoots multiple Hyper Beams at Dark Pit, who flies up and repeatedly fires arrows from the Silver Bow, raining on Mewtwo until used Confusion to reflect them back. Dark Pit then used the Electroshock Arm to rush to Mewtwo and lands a brutal uppercut. Mewtwo is sent flying up as Dark Pit fires multiple blasts of electricity, shocking the Pokémon and bringing it down to Earth. Dark Pit then charges an arrow and aims at Mewtwo. Dark Pit fires, but Mewtwo teleports behind Dark Pit flings him up into the air and teleports up. They both stare at each other and rush, but a Psycho Cut is fired from below onto Dark Pit, slicing off one of his wings. Mewtwo's clone is the one revealed to have fired the Psycho Cut, as it disappears. Dark Pit is then sent flying onto the ground as he gets up. Dark Pit: Damn! Mewtwo then flies down as Dark Pit pulls out the Dark Pit Staff and charges up. Dark Pit: Goodbye! Dark Pit aims at Mewtwo, but it uses Disable, stunning Dark Pit. It then charged up Psystrike and blasted at Dark Pit. Dark Pit then held his head, but his brain exploded, along with the top of his head. Dark Pit's body falls over on the ground. Mewtwo then changed back to normal and healed its wounds with Recover. It then charged a Shadow Ball, ready to destroy Dark Pit's corpse. (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) MEWTWO Category:What-If? DBXs Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs Pokemon themed DBX Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant